Rune Factory 3: Working Togther
by Winter's ice
Summary: After some eavesdropping, Micah, everyone's favorite amnesic, learns that the general store's owner, Hazel, is going out of town for business reasons. Problem: She doesn't want to leave her lazy daughter in charge. Resolution: Micah volunteering to help. Just what happens between the two while working together, and what do they learn about one another?
1. Some Eavesdropping and Volunteering

**Just an idea that I came up with randomly, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone, and well, here it is! Although, I shouldn't be starting more stories. This is going to be, maybe, nine chapters long? I haven't quite decided, but I would think it would at least be around that amount. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Date Published: 7/12/12  
****Word Count: 6,063**  
**Page Count: 10**

* * *

** Prologue: Some Eavesdropping and Volunteering **

It was an early, some-what warm Sunday morning, and our protagonist had just finished up his usual routine for the day. He had finished watering and tending to the crops that where spread out across the rich brown soil that surrounded the place he called home sweet home. The crops that where spread out among the area varied in both size and color, some where tall, others where small, but they all screamed summer, but of course that would be expected since it _was_ summer. Well, maybe it was thanks to the large amount of corn that was spread throughout the area (Corn happened to be the one of the young man's favorite foods, and it was probably at the top of his favorite food list), which looked rather healthy by the way.

After he took care of his crops, which happened to sparkle rather nicely thanks to the amount of sun light that came glittering through the leaves of his home. A home, which actually happened to be a tree, surprising right? Now just how it came to exist in this world is a mystery that probably will never be solved. Though, it isn't as odd as it may sound, for the whole village and the area's surrounding the village (Heck, maybe the whole entire world) seemed to be some sort of oddity. Well, even though oddity's occurred quite often, nobody ever seems to question them, but they just accept them. Some things can be understandable, but let's say some things sound like they came out of some odd fiction novel written by a child who more than likely had snuck into the liquor cabinet after having _way_ too much sugar.

Any who, our main male happens to be a rather small boy for his age (Though, he doesn't actually know how old he is, but still thinks he is small for his currently unknown age) and he just happens to look well, rather feminine. Besides that though, he does happen to be a hit with the many ladies in the village (Who said all girls likes those overly ripped guys who can't seem to keep their shirts on?) probably due to his girlish face, cute blue eyes, and nice blond hair. Oh yeah, and he is probably one of the nicest guys out there who happens to put up with a lot of crap that the villager's dish out onto him. Any normal person would get fed up with all of it, but he manages (Somehow) to put up with all of it and completes everything asked of him.

The young blond male had just finished up with the second part of his daily routine, which consisted of tacking care of his monster friends that he keeps inside the monster shed, or as he would rather put it, the monster house. He really doesn't like the idea of it being called a shed, they aren't tools; people don't put farm animals into sheds, then why must monsters be treated any different? They are still alive, so there is no need to treat them any lower than those farm animals, it's just seems too cruel to him.

After making sure that his companions where in good shape, and that they where well petted and had enough food to munch on, he left the wooden home of his friends. After he went outside he moved his head upwards and looked at the sun seeping through the leaves of his home and breathed in the oxygen. Despite the somewhat hot temperature (Unfortunately for him, it got worse as the season goes on) the day seemed like it was going to be a nice, calm, and relaxing one, which was a rather rarity for him. As stated from before, he was almost like everybody's personal slave, except they really didn't force him (It depends on the individual and how high they racked on the eccentric meter) and he did get paid for his effort, be it gold or some sort of item. It was just; some of the stuff that he got mixed up with wasn't always the most normal, and just weird. Now though, after living here in this little village for over a year now, he has adjusted to the eccentric tendencies of the some, well, _most_ residents of the village.

He just moved his limbs and stretched his small body, the day seemed like it was going to be nice, maybe he would just sit around in his house and work in one of his little workshops and craft some little trinkets. He happened to find a hobby out of creating little knick-knacks, for it was a way to pass the time and he enjoyed making things and giving them to his friends as gifts. That, and they did happen to fetch a rather nice price in the stores in the bigger cities which where closer to the capital, and the capital itself. Not only that, but when people passed through the town, he has been told that people like buying them as souvenirs.

He just happened to smile at that thought, if this whole farming thing doesn't work out, at least he could rely on his trinket crafting, but of course that wouldn't be enough for him to live on alone. He could always move to one of the bigger cities and open up a small store there and see how well his little trinkets would sell. Of course he wouldn't do that though, this place was his home. Though, he could always sell the things himself in his free time and cut out the middleman.

A laugh escaped his lips at that though while he was climbing up one of the ladders and into his living space, if he would do that, let's just say someone wouldn't be that happy about losing out on gold. And, he would probably get an ear full of yelling on how he was a backstabbing son of a bitch in the world of profit gain.

The place that he called home was a rather decent size, surprising for a tree, though it was no ordinary tree, so maybe it wasn't all that surprising. The home was well furnished; it had a nice dinning table, a full kitchen filled with the latest high tech cooking equipment, the room had a nice assortment of knick-knacks (Mostly ones he crafted) and cute little stuff animals, and a nice full sized bed. Of course he didn't need the bigger bed for he wasn't inviting any of the females (Or males, and or gender neutral things) over for any "adult activities," nor was he planning to get married any time soon and use said bed for any "adult activities," (Though it could be done elsewhere, but he didn't (Usually) think about these types of things) nor did he have a girlfriend (Or boyfriend or gender neutral-friend) to do those, "adult activities," with (Despite the girls (And possibly males and gender neutral thing) tendency of flocking to him) he just needed something to spend all of that extra money on.

The upstairs of his home was where his workshops where located, up there he would craft his little trinkets, along with other things like accessories, pendants, all different type of stuff. He could also create different type of weapons and things to improve defensives, which often sold for a good price, and served a good purpose for him. Despite his look, our main character also happens to venture into the different areas that monsters appear in, so of course he would have some sort of weapon and armor. Of course when he first started off, he just bought stuff from town (His preferred weapon happens to be dual swords by the way) but when he continued on, the monsters got stronger and stronger and he needed better equipment, so he just decided to make his own. At first it was difficult, but after awhile of practicing, screwing up, taking lessons, and the many cuts, bruises, burns, and screaming bloody murder from the pain, he got the hang of creating weaponry and other things.

The boy who knew not of his own age walked over to his storage chest, it was just a basic wooden one with just a basic color design, and opened up the top to inspect what was inside of the box. His clear blue eyes scanned the items within the wooden, and well-made box, and as fast as he opened it, the lid went back to its proper spot. He figured he was low on seeds, guess he has to go and but some more.

And in a matter of seconds, our hero was already outside his tree house and closing the door (He never locks it, the people around here don't steal) and began to descend down the large staircase. Hmm, thinking about the staircase, just who built it and connected it to the tree? Whoever did it sure does deserve a round of applause. Anyhow, the blond boy reached the brown ground and began to walk in the direction of the town, which held the name, Sharance.

It was here in this village that our main character was found unconscious, and in this village he was given a new life. Hero here happens to be suffering from amnesia and really can't remember a thing about his past, well, just small snippets of things, and his name. The name he goes by is Micah (Though he could have said anything else to be his name and it still would have ended up being is real name, ahh logic…) and being an amnesic isn't the only interesting thing about him. He happens to be half wooly, which is basically a cute little fluff ball, sheep like creature. The only difference between him and a sheep is well; woolies are monsters and not regular farm animals. And so, this is the secret he hides from everybody in the village, a secret that he really doesn't want anyone to learn about, no matter what.

It's not like he doesn't like the people in the village, their all-good people, despite their odd tendencies that pop up from time to time. If one would look at the people here, they would find some people of different backgrounds, for there is an elf, dwarf, mermaid, two witches, and two ladies from the east; see, diversity! The only thing is, just how would they take having a half human, half monster living within the boundaries of the village? He just really doesn't know how they would go on about it, would they let him stay, or would they try to kick him out?  
_"Nah, I'm too cute to kill,_" he thought to himself with his head looking towards the blue sky above his head, spying all the fluffy clouds and the overly warm sun (Who knew how much it would heat up in only a few minutes?) beating down on his small body, _"In my human body I'm cute, but as a wooly I'm adorable, I would just give them those pleading eyes and they would go "Ahh, so cute," and they would welcome me back." _

After that though, Micah's head went from looking at the sky to looking at the ground underneath his feet, and a sigh escaped his lips, _"Yeah right, despite that they would probably still kick me out,"_ was the solemn thought that echoed through his mind. Even though he was a rather innocent looking monster, a monster is still a monster, isn't it? No matter if they look cute and cuddly or menacing and deranged, they would just be lumped into the same category, violent, malicious, and nothing more than a hindrance to their lives.

_"No matter what way you look at it, they'll see as nothing more than a monster, a beast that should stay with it's own kind or be killed," _that though made the look in his eyes lose it's normal sparkle, his head looking only at that brown earth and his moving feet that, who knows how much blood it has soaked up. Who knows how much blood was shed due to all of this animosity that are in the hearts of humans, monsters, and all other creatures of different races.

Yup, as one would expect, the other humanoid like monsters (Along with other different creatures) also loathe the humans, just as much as they loathe them, things just seem to continue going in a circle. Outside of the village is a little settlement, which has those who are different who hate humans. There, Micah has gotten to know the three that live there, oh, and the owl, and they seem to hate humans for one reason or another, though he didn't really know why. It seemed like they aren't really open with the reasons they loathe one another, _"Hatred just creates more hatred, and all that does is create more and more violence," _thought Micah as he reached the inner part of the town.

The buildings all appeared about the same in size, construction, and wood color, so one could assume that they where all built around the same time. The buildings all seemed to be well constructed, and the area just seemed nice to him; it seemed relaxing. He walked up to the building that he needed to stop into to get the seeds he needs, well, he technically doesn't need them, but what else is there for a farmer to do?

As he placed his hand on the door knob, one more thought danced through his head, _"It's not there fault though, it's just the way they where raised, but I'll try to find a way to change things so everyone could live happily, even if it backfires and I get banished, and despised, or even being killed, "_ despite his ideals, he couldn't help feel a sliver of fear run through his body, would things go the way he wants them to, or would everything just blow up in his face, ending with him having no allies in the end?

He just pushed those thoughts away while shaking his head from left to right, this wasn't the time to be thinking such things, and right before he could even open the door a fraction he heard someone from inside yell in a rather annoyed tone, "You really expect me be to believe that crap? Half the time you don't do crap, and you suddenly expect me to think that you can really do this on your own?"

Micah just stood there, surprised by what was going on, well, not really that is. Those two, the general store owner and her daughter, always seemed to be at each other's throat when it came to the management of the store. Micah just placed his ear on the dark wooden door and continued to hear what was going on, he couldn't help but listen. For as of late, he's been getting kind of involved with the family and the way the store was ran. It really wasn't much of his business, but he wanted to help solve their small problems, for those two where a family (A thing he didn't have, or couldn't remember) and he wanted to see them get along better when it came to the store.

"I know what I'm doing (Do I look like an invalid too you?) I've been doing it for years," replied the other, more calm, voice from inside the room. It seemed like she didn't really care much about her getting yelled at by her mum, but she was probably used to it by now.

He heard a sigh from the room and silence for a moment, and then the older one started to talk again, in a bit of a calmer tone but hints of annoyance could be heard in her voice, "I know that you know how to take care of the store, but what I don't trust is leaving you alone and running it without me to make sure you don't fall asleep, which," and here her voice started to rise in it's annoyance level, "You will, no matter what way you look at it, you will fall asleep!" and now she was yet again yelling, "You do it all the damn time! No matter what, you doze off and someone has to wake you up! Granted, you're not as bad since Micah started coming over and you two talking gives you a reason not to sleep, but still. What would happen if someone came in and saw you asleep, what would you think they would do?"

Micah didn't hear anything for a few moments, pondering just what type of look she would have plastered on her face at that moment, would it be the same, dull expression she usually wore, or would her eyes be downcast and her head slumping?

A few more moments passed when he finally heard a reply, "They would probably just wake me up (If it's a local person) or they would go and steal stuff (Which would be travelers, which there really isn't any!) and then we would be seriously screwed," her voice still held it's normal tone, just a bland and normal calm tone.

"The first is much more likely than the later, but still," her tone was still serious, but she really wasn't yelling, at the moment at least, "But the second could still happen, and who knows what else they could do besides steal stock and money, they could actually hurt you!" and now her tone was more motherly, but still hints of annoyance could be detected, "You're my only daughter, I don't want something to happen to you just because you can't stay awake and mind the store. You're going to take it over when I can't work any more, or when I'm dead. How are you going to run the store if you can't stay awake and get along with the customers? I don't even like the way you talk to them, you sound so monotone and lazy to everyone!"

"What does the way I talk affect anyone? If they don't like it, I don't really care; all that matters is that they continue to buy stuff from the store and it stays open," was the reply that came without any sort of hesitation, was she starting to get annoyed? Wow, that is rather surprising, she was usually too lazy to show any emotion. Just like it was surprising when Raven, the girl who has some sort of dark past, shows her emotions. Hmm, maybe that's how those two get along, but how does Sofia, who happens to talk in opposites, fit into that equation? Oh, perhaps because she's always talking in opposites and tries to confuse people, making them think she feels one way, but hiding what she is really feeling? Gah, this was getting confusing and he was getting off subject, he needs to pay attention to the matter at hand.

"Have you not learn anything by now? If you want people to continue coming to your business, you have to be friendly so they know you care about the shop! Then they could go and tell their friends and then you could get more customers!" and then Micah's ear's picked up the sound of a hand slamming against something, this doesn't seem to be going good, and here he thought they where getting along better since he has been helping them with their problems.

"But what does that matter? Everyone in the village comes here since there's no other place to go," was what came from the other voice in the room, and she did have a valid point. This was the only general store in the area (He didn't know if there where any others since he was never outside of the village) and so this would be the only place the townsfolk and travelers could actually get the stuff they needed. It would be thought that people could care less on the way the clerk acted and only care about the items they needed to survive.

"Why? You always have to keep an eye out for competition! If someone else moves in here and opens a general store-" and before she could say anything else, her daughter decided to cut her off.

"Then that person could steal away our customers, maybe because they may have better items or by being more friendly. I know this stuff (You've been teaching-no, yelling-this into my head for years! I know all of this crap!) you don't have to keep telling me," answered her daughter in a somewhat annoyed tone. Apparently all of this yelling was actually starting to bother her, even though she's probably already used to it by now, "Besides, Micah wouldn't do business with some random person, he would only do business with us and Gaius."

Outside Micah just smiled, she knew that he would continue to be their (Oh, and did make a deal with Gaius with all the other stuff he makes) supplier for the rest of his life, since the whole village did kind of rely on, though he did wonder how they survived before he showed up. Was there a farmer from before whom just up and left for no apparent reason? Or did they get their stuff from a person from another town near them?

"That is true, since you and Micah are rather close (More then _just friends _if you ask me, even if it may be sided) so I guess he wouldn't work with someone else, even if he was given a better deal for his crops. He's not one to care merely on profit, since he seems to make enough as it is," spoke the mother, her tone changing to a calmer one, she must be getting tired of this argument.

"I guess there is something we agree on (Shut up! It's not like between us! Stop insinuating things about us that doesn't exist! That's all you do anymore!) when it comes to the shop," she replied, Micah could have sworn that they where mumbling about something under their breaths, but he couldn't make out what they said.

At this moment in time, Micah though that it would be the best to go strolling in and find out what's going and why they where arguing in the first place. Of course he wouldn't mention anything about the argument that he overheard. He just took a breath in and calmly opened the door, which happened to give off a small sound, and walked into the building.

As he walked inside, he saw the two figures he overheard arguing about the store. They both turned their heads over to stare at him from where they where standing, which was in front the counter, one on the right, and one on the left from his point of view, and they watch him close the door behind him. He noted that Hazel, the mother whose name was similar to her light hair color, had her hand on the counter, and the other on her hip. While her daughter, Karina who had a light blue like hair color, was standing in front of her mother, with both her arms just by her side.

Hazel just said to him, in her usual calm and chipper tone, "If it isn't Micah! What can I do for you today?" she asked him as if there was nothing going on what so ever. Though that makes sense, if they continued to argue in front of a customer, it would look bad and they would lose out in profits, though he's not the type to just cut all ties over an argument, everyone does it.

"Well," he began se he walked closer to the two of them, "I did come by to buy seeds, but is their something going on?" he asked in a completely normal tone, as if he didn't hear anything from before.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. You would have found out sooner or later," spoke the older women who change her standing position so she could be leaning against the counter, along with her arms crossed over her rather nice and portioned chest, and began to talk again.

"You see, I have to go to the town about two days from here. The guy who supplies me with the cooking items and seeds is sick and can't make the delivery, so I have to go pick up the stuff myself, and while I'm there I also have some business to sort out. So I'll be gone for maybe a week or more, but the problem is whose going to watch over my store."

"Well, isn't that Karina's job?" asked Micah, wondering just what sort of other business she has to take care of. That, and how is she going to carry all of that stuff on here own?

"Why yes it is, but you should know the problem with leaving her on duty with _no one_ to keep an eye on her," she said in an irritated voice, it made sense why she was in a foul mood whenever that was brought up. Her own daughter couldn't be trusted to take care of the store since she seemed to be related to koalas in the category of sleeping (Though she doesn't sleep twenty-two hours a day, but she probably would if she could) and a sloth in the category of laziness.

"As I said, I know what I'm doing and I can take care of the store (Though it doesn't mean I want to) so can we just end this?" asked her daughter in an annoyed tone. She seemed to be annoyed with being looked down on it can be understandable; no one liked it when someone looked down on them.

"And as I said, I don't quite trust you alone, not until I know that you can take care of it. So until I get back, the store will be-," and for the second time that day she was interrupted, but by Micah this time.

"If you don't mind, I could help her run the store while you're gone," was what he said in a sweet tone, but his eyes seemed to say that he wouldn't take no for an answer, after all, if the store was closed for a long time, people would get ticked off and all. That, and it would cause problems, cause how was Blaise going to cook if he can't buy his cooking materials? And if he can't cook, he can't run his business, and then things would just continue to get worse and spiral down into oblivion.

Though, it appeared that Hazel was going to reject his offer of babysitting her sloth like daughter, but something changed when she turned her head towards Karina. She saw a joyful look in her eyes, even if her facial features really didn't say anything much, but as a mother who dealt with this child since birth, she knew how to read her daughter. And she could tell that she was happy about hearing that Micah wanted to work with her and spend time with her. After she turned her head back to Micah, she give him a gleaming smile; maybe by the time she gets back, those two would be much closer with each other, in the way she wants it. Not that just friends way, but in the more than friends way, and then she can torment them about it! Ahh, the fun part about being a parent, is being able to embarrass her daughter in front of her love interest.

"Alright, I don't mind if he stays and helps," and then she turned her head over to her daughter, "You don't mind do you Karina?" she said normally, though that was a question that she already knew the answer to.  
"No, I don't mind (I'm actually really happy to be able to work with him. If Micah continues to work with us after this, I won't have any problem running the store) thanks for helping Micah," was what she said out loud and under her breath. It appears that she would much rather work if it involved Micah. Look at that, it was him that actually gave her the motivation to actually do something useful!

"No problem, helping people is one of my specialties!" he said that cheerfully, with a smile spreading across his face. It was technically true, he did enjoy helping people when they where in need, "So when are you leaving Hazel?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, it's better to get these things resolved as fast as possible, and I'll probably be gone for the whole week. So, I trust the future of my store in your hands Micah," said Hazel in a chipper tone, the only way for her store to stay open, and the only possible why to keep this town running without people having to find new connections, or relaying Micah for everything. Hold on, don't they do that already?

"Don't worry, the store's in good hands, just leave it to use, right Karina?" Micah declared in a just as chipper tone as the older lady, their was no way the store would crash and burn with him, for if it does, he'll also be screwed. Just how is a farmer going to farm if he doesn't have any seeds? Sure he could make his own, and he does find some after he harvests his crops and sometimes after fighting monsters, but still, it seems too much like a hassle.

"Yeah, leave it to use (Well, leave it mostly to Micah) we'll (Most likely him) take care of the store," she said in her typical bland tone. She already figured that Micah would do all the work, even though she knows that she should do something, but it just looked like the perfect opportunity to do absolutely nothing.

"Good," she said happily while moving her body from the counter and walking towards Micah, placing a hand on his right shoulder, she then lowered her head and whispered in his ear, "I know that she'll try to make you do all the work, don't fall for it. If you have to be stern and ruthless with her, then do it!" and with that she walked towards the door and went on to say, "Karina, I'll be back in a little while. Oh, and see you tomorrow Micah!" and with that the older woman opened and then closed the door.

A few moments passed after she left when Karina decided to walk up to Micah and started to speak with him, "What did she say? It was about me (She always have some sort of complaint about me. Or she just knows how I think) wasn't it."

Micah, for a moment, was hesitant about what to say, should he tell the truth or lie? Nah, it's better to go with what he though, "She said that you would try to make me do all the work, but I think she's just being doubtful, I know you would help me out, even in the smallest way you would," he that was what he truly thought, it made sense that her mother would think she make him do all the work, since she is lazy. Even so, something inside told him that she would try to help in some way, since she isn't a bad person.

She didn't say anything to him for a while, she just moved her head downwards, and then she finally decided to talk, "No, she's right (She does know me the best after all when it comes to working) I was thinking that I could let you do most of the work (I'm really just a lazy person who doesn't like doing work. I'll always try to get out of working somehow)," was what she said truthfully. It's the truth, no matter what she was doing; she would try to get out of it, she just didn't want to do anything. Inside her mind, a though echoed in a wrathful tone that really didn't fit with her usual unemotional attitude, _"Especially anything to do with this damn store." _

As soon as she finished saying that, Micah moved his hand to her head and patted it kindly, and that caused her to move her head upwards to stare into is kind face, his bright eyes where shinning brightly, beaming with the kindness that he was known for, "That's all right, you just lack the motivation of working here, but I'll help you, okay? I'll show you that it's worth working hard, cause in the end, you'll feel happy knowing you did a good job and helped the people in the village," those where the words that escaped his mouth. If he could just show her that it was beneficial to caring about one's work, then maybe she would actually care and then things between her and her mother would be better.

"I'll try, no grantees though," was what she said after taking in the words that spilled out from the blond boy. She then went on to add while moving her head the left, "I don't know why you care so much."

"I care cause I'm your friend, and I want to see you and your mom get along better and then you two would be happier," that was half of it, the other part he didn't say. The other thoughts was that they where a family, something he didn't have, and he wanted them to get along. A family is there for those happy times, and those hard times when even close friends wouldn't be able to understand.

At that moment, Micah couldn't help but spy a faint blush crossing her face, and then he heard her say, "You're too nice for your own good (Though that's what I love about you) you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," he said while removing his hand from atop her head and walking towards the door, "I've also been told that kindness would kill me one day," was what he added in cold tone while looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't remember who told him that, but he knows that sounds like him, just look at his goal, he wants the people all of nationalities to get along and live happily. That very ideal could get him killed, since people seem to fear what's different, so they kill it out of that fear and hatred that exists for all the wrong reasons.

"Anyhow, I'll see you tomorrow, coworker," he said in his normal tone while waving his hand towards her, talking about getting killed in front of a friend isn't a really good idea, he doesn't want to her worry about him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Don't let your kindness kill you (I don't want to hear that you got killed helping someone, it'll make me really sad) okay Micah?" she asked him in a rather concern tone, she really wouldn't know what to do if she heard that he got himself killed helping one of the other villagers. It's one thing to hear he died fighting some monster, but if it were thanks to someone who lived here, she would probably hold it against him or her for the rest of that person's life.

He just gave her one of his usual smiles and declared happily, "Don't worry, I won't let that happen. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone here. Anyhow, see you later," and with that he opened the door and then he closed it. He looked up to the sky and thought to himself, _"This is going to be a long week. Oh well, it'll be fun, how many chances does someone get to run a store?"_ and with that he just started to walk to his next destination. He might as well do something to keep him busy, not like he has anything else to do. Maybe he would go hang out with Carlos and Carmen and do some fishing. It would be pointless to start  
something when for the next week he'll be busy taking care of a store, _"Good thing I know the economics of the town."_

* * *

**And so, the prologue is completed! It's pretty long for a prologue but oh well. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed the beginning of this little piece, which I don't know how long it'll take to complete. Anyhow, I hope no one was really out of character and I hope that it was alright. Oh yes, and please review! I always enjoy reading other people's opinions when concerning my work! That, and it gives me more reasons of continuing them since I know someone is actually reading it, enjoying it, and I'm not wasting my time working on something that no one enjoyed.**


	2. Monday: Let's Begin!

**It's been such a long time since I have updated this one, why must I be easily distracted and have so much school work, test preparations, and four tests all coming up in the same month? I am not looking forward to May at all… Anyhow, sorry for such a wait, but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Now then, time to stop yapping and enjoy! **

* * *

**Date Published: 4/28/13**  
**Word Count: 6,019**  
**Page Count: 10**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Monday ~Let's Begin!~**

The following day came and our main lead was just getting out of his bed while rubbing his eyes. He had a feeling of fatigue lingering in his body, and the time was currently four in the morning. It was rather early for him, since he's used to waking up at six. The reason behind him waking earlier then usual is simple, he was asked to awake early for his temporary job.

The blond figure stood up from his bed and stretched his lean body, like he usually did in the morning for it helped wake him up. After he did that, he grabbed a set of clothes, the one he usually wears, and changed out of his sleep wear. He wore just a plain white cotton under shirt (which where good for those hot summer nights) and his under garments (if you're wondering, he's a boxers kind of guy) and then he headed to the kitchen part of his tree house.

There, among the different types of cooking equipment, he walked over to his refrigerator and opened it. Inside the white machine there was a verity of different types of drinks and left over food (he often made more than needed so he could save it for another day) and grabbed some milk and butter. He then placed it on the wooden counter next to the refrigerator. After he did that he moved his body down and opened a floor cabinet, and he grabbed a rather small dish, which had a line going around the rim of it. He also grabbed a plain glass, placed them on the wooden counter, and closed the door with his foot. Still standing in the same location, he grabbed some bread slices from the bread container that was on the right side of the area with the rest of his items, then opened a drawer, and grabbed a butter knife.

And so, the rest of it proceeded in this order, pour the milk into the glass, place the bread slices on the plate, butter them, move over to his wooden table and then he began to eat. Sure, it wasn't exactly the most outstanding thing for breakfast, but oh well; he enjoyed his butter bread and his milk. It's a lot easier then making eggs or pancakes, for they take a while to make, at least with this, its quick and easy. After he finished his simple meal he ate everyday (well, not everyday, he sometimes uses peanut butter or some sort of jam instead) and placed the items on the counter by the sink. He returned the butter and milk to where they belonged, and then proceed to clean the dish and glass by the sink. After he finished cleaning them, he returned them to there usual spot, and he turned his head to his clock.

The clock was a nice one (he did make it, he just didn't make the mechanism) the rim of it was made from oak and was well proportioned. The numbers where roman numeral, and in the middle was a painted circle with a design of the two hands, the one at VII and the other at IX, the time he finished making the clock. At the moment it was at IIII and V.

_"Four twenty-five, the same as usual except being two hours ahead,"_ he thought. He always finishes getting dressed and eating at exactly twenty-five minutes after he wakes up, "Well then, off to work," he stated to himself.

Micah walked over to the part of his house that had a latter, and climbed down it. It took him to where his crops where spread around and where his monster friends lived, "Well, let's began," he stated to himself while grabbing his watering can from his rucksack and began his work.

Well, after about two hours of working, he finished his usual task and began his walk to his next destination that also doubled as his next job. He just looked up at the sky, when he began his work before there was no light in the sky, but now the sun was shinning brightly in the sky in it's usual spot.

He reached his location rather quickly, but that is to be expected, it's not like the general store was an hour away from his home. When he reached the building, he just opened the door and walked in as if it was his own home. When he walked in he saw the residences of the home standing in front of the counter much like yesterday. It appeared that the younger one was still half asleep, _"Same as usual, huh Karina?" _thought Micah while looking at the girl who seemed to be having a problem with keeping her eyes open, _"Oh well, it just makes her look cuter," _he also thought inside his head. That look of tiredness seemed cute to him, it reminded him of a little kitten just waking up from a nap.

"Good morning *Yawn* Micah," she said in a low tired tone, but he noticed her eyes seemed to look a little livelier than a moment before, or maybe it's just his imagination.

"Yes, good morning Micah! Nice to see someone actually awake at this time!" declared Hazel with a smirk on her face while eyeing her daughter who really didn't seem to notice or just didn't care.

"Yeah, good morning Karina, Hazel," he stated and then went on to say, "Being awake isn't that big of a deal for me, but I did have a bit of trouble getting moving this morning."

"Oh, that's right, you woke up earlier than usual because of me," stated Hazel in a surprised tone as if she completely forgot about running into him yesterday and telling him to be at the store around six, "I'm sorry 'bout that Micah, it must have been hard on you waking up earlier than your used to. I completely forgot how long it takes you while taking care of your crops and monsters," she said with a bit of concern in her voice.

"No, it's all right, it wasn't that hard," he replied to the older women while scratching his head, the way she was acting showed concern, he wasn't used to it. Most people really don't show much concern for him when they ask him to something, be it dangerous or just tiring, they just want it done without much concern about his well being. That, or sometimes they just don't show it, but he really couldn't tell. But this was different, she seemed to actually care about his well being, it was like, _"It's like a mother worrying about her child,"_ he thought to himself while a sad smile seeping into his features and his head moving downwards. It made him think about his own mother, if she ever worried like that for him, or even if she was worrying about him right now, wondering just where her dear child disappeared too, if he was alive or if he was dead or-

"Micah? Are you all right? It seems like something's bothering you," he heard a voice say to him, snapping him out of his trance of thinking about the past that he doesn't remember and the family he left behind. He lifted his head upwards and looked in the direction of the person who spoke.

Karina who now seemed awake, was staring at him with concern showing in her eyes. He just gave her a soft smile and replied, "No, I'm fine. I was just caught up in thought for a moment there, it's not a big deal."

Hazel just looked at him with a suspicious look, along with concern in her voice, "If something's bothering you Micah, you can tell us. Or do you just feel tired? If you need more sleep or something I can leave a little later."

Micah looked at her, shocked his head back and forth and replied, "No, I'm alright, I was just thinking that it's nice to know that there are people who are concerned about my well-being, like the way a family would worry," he said to them. He just wasn't used to it, he wasn't used to being worried about by others. He's known for worrying about others, but it never seems like people worry about him.

"Micah," Hazel stated in a concerned tone and began to walk over to him and said, "You do know I think of you as a part of the family, right? So it's natural for me to worry about you, just like the way I worry about my daughter," she said that in a kind manner, much like a mother. She then turned her head over to her daughter and asked, "You think of him as part of the family too, right Karina? I mean, he does do so much for us and is usually over here visiting you anyway."

Karina just looked at her mother, then to Micah and stated in a low tone, with a bit of redness tinting her face, "Yeah, he is…really important to me, like a bother (no, something more…)" the other of her sentence wasn't heard by Micah's ears, but her mother definitely picked up the mumbled line, and she just couldn't help but smirk a bit.

Micah just smiled at both of them, there words truly warmed his heart, "Thanks, it's nice to know that you two care. Sometimes I wonder if my family cared for me like that," he said lowly. He usually isn't like this; he usually doesn't show the sadness behind his cheery blue eyes. He doesn't show the loneliness of not remembering his family and not having people he could truly relay on, but now, it seems he does.

"Micah," Hazel stated while bonking him lightly on the head, "Of course your family cares about you! You may not remember them, but I know they cared, that's what families are for! Now let's get off the gloomy subject, and Micah, stop acting out of character! You aren't the type to be gloomy, your suppose to be chipper."

Micah just looked the older women and smiled, "Yeah, you're right. This…this isn't me. I am suppose to be cheery!" he said, his tone changing from sad too cheery, the gloom fading from his voice and eyes.

"Now that's the spirit!" she declared happily while walking back over to where she was before he leaned against the counter, "Anyhow, let's get started. Micah, you know when the store open and closes, right?"  
"Yeah, you open at eight, and close at six. Do you really need to ask me that? I'm over here all the time, I think by now I remember the hours," he replied, forgetting the sad thoughts that where in his mind. He may not remember his real family, but they're like his family, and that's better than nothing.

She just looked at him, and gave him a little smirk, "Oh yeah, of course you're over here all the time, I wonder why?" she said in a toying voice while eyeing her daughter, who she noticed looked a little red in the face.

"Ah, well," he began while a shade of red also crossing his face and his eyes wandering over to Karina who also seemed embarrassed for the same reason, "I have to buy seeds here, plus I like coming over to talk with Karina, so why wouldn't I know the times?"

Hazel couldn't help but smile, "Well, it's nice to know you're such a loyal customer and a great friend to Karina."

"Sure, that's just the way I am after all," he stated to her simply, while his gaze started to roam around the room.

After that conversation, Hazel began to explain how things worked in the store. She pointed out to him where each item goes; the proper prices of items (if he happened to forget it was written on a paper by the register) and told him about the blue logbook. Whenever an item was sold, he was to write down the date and what item it was and the quantity. At the end of the business day he would write in the other logbook, which happened to be green. That one was for the remaining stock of all the items, and it was meant to keep track of when one needed to place in an order for another shipment. The final logbook was a bright red one, and that one was used to keep track of the amount of money they earned each day, and at the end of the week the amount earned was totaled together. That would also be done at the end of the season; there was also a part for the total amount of money they spent each day, week, and season.

"This is really organized Hazel," mumbled Micah, surprised by all the different books, while he was looking through them he noticed the same hand writing throughout all of them. So, he turned his head over to her, "You do this everyday? Have you ever messed up with any calculations before?" he asked with curiosity being in his voice.

She just gave him a wide boastful smile, "Yup! I do this everyday 'cause I don't quite trust a cretin someone to calculate the totals for everything. That, and that cretin somebody's hand writing usually chicken scratch due to her sleepy nature," she mentioned while her eyes drifted over to Karina. She looked back over to Micah and went on, "I have screwed up a few times, but that happened when I was younger. It was rather hard to keep an eye on a little kid getting into mischief while trying to keep track of management for the store," she couldn't help but chuckle a bit thinking back to the days when she had to watch over a young child and make sure the store was running properly. In those days things went from smooth sailing to pure hell in an instant.

"That must have been hard being a single mother and all," he stated, though he wanted to ask just where was Karina's father. Granted, he wanted to ask, "What ever happened to this person's father and or mother?" It just seemed like everyone was missing family members around here, he would have liked to ask, but it must be a sensitive subject.

"Yeah, it was hard," she said with a bit of a down cast look, her mind wondering back to the past for a brief moment. Micah noted that and look down and thought, _"I guess even mentioning that was a sensitive subject."_

He moved his head from the floor and looked over to Karina and noted a cold look on her face, which cause Micah to think, _"It must have been hard on her then."_

It was silent in the room for a moment, a cloud of uneasiness spreading throughout the room. It remained like that for a few moments, no one speaking a word. They all just stood there in the silence, each thinking their own thoughts, be it of sadness, dislikement, or regret. This though, past after Hazel spoke up, "Okay, that's enough with the silence. Let's see, is their anything else I need to explain?"

"I think you told me everything," Micah replied quickly, glad that the gloomy atmosphere passed over.

"I do believe your right Micah," she responded to him. After doing so she turned her head over to the clock on the wall and noted the time, "Well, it's quarter past seven. I guess I should get going then, it's better to get a head start on a long trip."

So, with that comment, Hazel walked towards the front door and grabbed a rather large backpack from off the floor and put it on. After doing so she opened the door, turned her head back towards the younger people, "Well, are you two coming to see me off?"

With that, she began to walk out the door, the other two following behind her. They just walked with a small conversation about something to the exit of the town, which really wasn't that far off. It was just past Micah's tree house, west to be precise; it was a straight path that went down a hill and through a small forest. By following the straight path for a while, it would lead to two different branching pathways; the one that Hazel was taking was on the right. It would lead to a little town where one could take a stagecoach to cretin places, or could rent a delivery wagon for business purposes. This could also be done in reverse, for the transportation business happened to be rather large, be it wagon or airship.

At the moment, Hazel would take the stagecoach and reach her destination in about two days or so, depending on weather conditions, and how many stops it made and so forth. After reaching the town, she would of course talk business, pick up the items, and take care of whatever other things she needs to do. After doing that she would this time rent a delivery wagon and have the items transported back to town, which would also take about two days.

"The wagons would actually come into the town? I never saw them stop around here. Actually, I never knew any of this until now," mentioned Micah, who was actually enjoying this little lesson on how things operated around here. Maybe having amnesia not only made you forget people and events, but things as well. He went on to say in a surprised tone, "And I never knew we had airships either."

"They usually come in the early morning, and only on cretin days. So I'm not surprised that you haven't seen them, mostly everyone doesn't know about them because they're asleep," she paused for a moment and let out a small chuckle, "You really must've banged your head hard if you can't even remember the airships. You don't really see them around here, but they do exist."

"Oh, I see," replied Micah. All of this information was interesting to him for some reason or another, _"Maybe I should read up on this subject. Well, if I find any books that is,"_ he thought to himself.

After that Hazel began to speak again, "Well, I guess I'll get going now. Take care of the shop you two, don't go and do anything stupid either. I don't want to come home after a long week and find my business and home destroyed," she said with a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, your home and shop will be alive when you come home," Micah said in a cherry with a bright smile on his face, "I know better then to destroy your place, especially since you would probably work me to death to rebuild it." He laughed a bit, he doubted she would actually do that, but who knows what she is capable of.

"You don't have to worry, and be careful Mom," stated Karina while watching her mother, "Don't go and get yourself in trouble or get hurt (I don't want to lose you) okay?" she asked with concern in her voice, but that was to be expected.

Hazel walked over to her daughter and gave her a tight hug, "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said with much care and softness in her voice, "I know what I'm doing, a business woman can't be defeated easily."  
"But be careful anyway," retorted Karina in the same worried tone while gladly returning her mother's hug.

Micah just watched the exchange between mother and daughter and smiled at the scene. Even though these two would often have their petty arguments, they were still as close as can be. That's the relationship between family members though, even if they argue a lot, they still love each other even if at times it's hard to notice.

After the two finished their exchange, the mother headed off towards her direction, and soon, the two could no longer see her. When that happened, Micah turned his head over to Karina and asked, "Well, I guess we should get started now. The store is meant to open in a little bit, right?" he said with a turn of his head.

"I guess you're right (even though it's a pain) we should get ready," was what she said in a bit of a bland tone. Working was obvious one of the things she didn't feel like doing.

And so our duo went the way they came, and reentered the building. Though now came the next part, in which Micah was unsure of. Exactly what are they supposed to do the whole entire time they where managing the store? Majority of the time no one actually came into the store besides him or some random travelers. So, it's not like they really had much work to do during store hours.

Micah just looked around like a person who was in some foreign land and had no clue where to go or what to do. He just watched as Karina walked over to behind the counter, pulled up a stool and sat down. After she did so she placed her arms on the counter and laid her head down and mumbled in a bored tone, "And now we wait (and nap) for the remainder of the day. Micah, if you want you can go (though I preferred if you didn't) it'll be a slow day like it usually is."

Micah walked up to her and spoke in a clear and friendly tone, "No, I agreed I would help you take care of the store, so I'll stay here with you. Though I would rather help you out with something, there really isn't much to do. So, instead of letting you nap, I'll keep you awake with a conversation. We can even take shifts if you want."

Karina just looked up at Micah with her usual dull expression, which soon softened up a bit with a small smile. She raised her head from the counter and responded in a sweeter voice than usual, "Thanks Micah, it'll be less lonely with you here. You really don't have to work; just staying here with me is enough. I think time moves faster when I talk with you (though I wished it didn't it) for some reason."

Micah's fast tinted with a light shade of red and he looked away with some embarrassment in his voice, "I see, well, working all by yourself is lonely. So then, what should we talk about today?"

Their was a silence in the room for a moment, both of them not quite sure what to say to one another. They would normally have simple conversations about random things, but they usually didn't last that long.

Before anyone could actually say anything, the door to the shop opened and a customer walked in. It wasn't one of the locals, just some random guy passing through the town.

"Hello sir, is their anything you're looking for in particular?" asked Micah in a friendly manner, hopefully this was the way one was to act around a customer.

The fellow looked over to Micah, he was an older man with some gray in his faded brown hair, but not quite that old. He gave him a puzzled look for the moment and asked, "When did this place hire you? I only have seen the shop owner and her lazy daughter."

"Oh, well, I'm helping out for the time being, that's all. And Karina isn't really that lazy, she's just a sleepy person," Micah said while trying to be nice to the man and make sure Karina wasn't hurt by his words. He turned his head over to her, and noticed that she really didn't seem to care about his remark.

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I just stop by at the wrong times," he said with a little laugh, "I only need some cooking oil so I can make tonight's dinner under the stars," and with that he walked over to the counter with the oil in his hand. Micah backed out of the way so he could purchase his item. After doing so all he said was while looking Micah in the eye, "Well, I think you should look into working here more often. It's nice to see a friendly face every once in awhile," and with that he was gone.

After that, Micah turned to face the relatively lazy person he enjoyed talking with and asked, "Karina, why are you lazy most of the time? You never seem to have the energy for anything and you never have much emotion in your voice. The only time I notice you actually having some energy is when you're talking with me or with Raven and Sofia, oh, and sometimes your mom. That, and why do you enjoy sleeping so much?"

He didn't receive any sort of reply, he just watched her as she scribbled down the information of the item that was sold on a separate piece of lined paper. After that though, she looked at him and replied simply, "I'm just a lazy person, their isn't really any reason behind it. People just act the way they act because they want to."

"Alright, you're just a naturally lazy person, then why don't you really put any emotion into anything you do? It reminds me of how Raven acts except you actually talk, well, most of the time," he replied without a hesitation. All of this has been something he's been meaning to ask for sometime, but he just never found the right moment for it.

She turned her head away from his gaze towards the opposite side of the room, "It depends on how you hear things. If you listen carefully you'll notice them (and you would learn some things) sooner or later."

He was confused by what she said, and the look on his face matched it. What did she mean by that exactly? He has heard her mumble things under her breath, but he just never was really able to figure out what she said. Though, this did seem to make sense, for at times something would be exchange between her and Hazel and he would have no clue what was going on.

"So, I guess I'll just need to be with you more to hear those words right?" he said to her with a coy smile on his face. This cause her to look back over to him with a surprised expression, "If I want to hear your hidden emotions and feelings, I guess I'll have to attach myself to you like a lost puppy and then, I may learn a thing or two."

She stared at him for a bit, not quite sure what to make of his words. This didn't last long though, for she gave him a smile and replied, "Alright then, let's see how long it takes for you to figure out what I really say."

"You're on," he said in a happy tone, "I bet you that by this time next week, I'll be able to hear those emotional words you hide from almost everyone. And, because this is a bet, if I succeed you'll have to say those words you hide openly. No more hiding how you really feel, alright?" he had a wide smile on his face. This little contest was rather unexpected, but it will make the next week more interesting. After all, he has always wanted to know what to what she was mumbling about. That, and a game is always a fun way to pass the time.

"That's fine, but if you don't win (which is most likely) you will have to work with me for the remainder of the season (then maybe you'll know what I say) alright?" she said simply. Maybe, just maybe, this somewhat oblivious guy will figure it out. On the other hand, if he didn't, work would be much more entertaining.

"Alright," he moved his hand out for her to shake. She looked at him, and then it clicked in her brain and shacked his hand and he continued, "The terms of our bet has been made. Now, can you answer my last question?" he asked with a turn of his head.

"Only if you let me ask you something (it's only fair after all) Micah," she said while staring straight at him with blank eyes.

"Sure, it's only fair after all," he replied with a toying tone. He heard what she mumbled that time; maybe it was because he was being attentive for a change.

"I see you're using your ears (that was fast) now. I like to sleep because," she stopped for a moment, and looked down to the counter. After doing so she began in a low tone, "Because when I'm asleep I don't have to face this world. I can just live in my blissful imagination; my ideal life (which would include you) in a world that is unfortunately only a dream."

Micah was actually surprised by those words. He certainly didn't expect that from her, she just seemed like the type who just liked to sleep like a little kitten. Escaping a world that she dislikes to an ideal one? A preferred world where she could escape the world she is in now?

"_I never expected this from her," _he thought to himself, _"Just what type of life has she been through to think like this I wonder? I don't think asking now would be a good idea, she already seems down talking about this."_

He didn't want to say anything else, but their was one thing he said, "In your dream world, what is it like? How is it different from this one exactly?"

She looked up to him and responded simply, "You said that was your last question, so I'm not answering (it's a bit embarrassing) this one."

"Damn it," he mumbled lowly, "I wanted to know. Guess I'll just have to ask you another day, huh?"

"Correct," she responded, "Now my question, why are you so interested in learning about me?"

"Why?" he asked while folding his arms around his chest. Maybe it was because he was a rather curious person? Nah, that's somewhat true, but he tries not to neb into people's lives too much. Then, what would be the reason behind his general curiosity?

"Well, I think it's because I just want to know more about you," was the best thing he could think of, "I mean, I talk to you on a regular basis, but I don't know much about you. Aren't friends supposed to be close and well, know why their friends do what they do? Everyone has a reason for what they do, so I guess I want to know why you act the way you do," after saying that he thought for a moment, _"What I'm I? A psychiatrist?"_

"I guess that makes sense," responded Karina in a simple tone.

Well, after that, the two just continued on with their workday. All they really did after that was have simple conversations about this and that, with Micah leaning against the counter and Karina laying her head down on it. No other customers showed up that day, though that wasn't all that surprising. The time which would have normally moved as slow as a snail went as fast as a hawk diving down after it's dinner. And so, before the two knew it, the clock on the wall went off. It was signaling that it was time for the store to close.

"Well, I guess I'm free to go now," spoke Micah while walking forward a bit, and then moving so he would be facing Karina, "I'll see you tomorrow then Karina. Have a good night."

Karina whose head was on the counter raised and she look at Micah in the eye and mumbled blandly, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Micah. Have a good night (though I doubt my night will be good) and all"

Micah didn't respond quickly that time, he just stared straight back her, pondering about something. This continued on for a few moments, neither one saying a thing, setting the mood for something important to happen perhaps.

"Karina, how good are you at cooking?" was the sentence that broke the silence.

She just turned her head to the side and replied, "Bad, I never had the motivation to cook anything. Mom always made our dinner, why?"

"Well," he turned away and looked to the side of the room, looking at all the items that littered the store, "I was thinking you could come over for dinner? I never have anyone to eat with so I thought some company would be nice. That," he twisted his head to face her again, "I can't let you go and attempt to cook and burn your house down. Hazel would defiantly have my head for letting you do that," he said in a playful voice.

She turned her head to look at him with a small pout on her face, "I wouldn't burn the house down (you sound like Mom) I know how to work a stove. I just never made anything."

He chuckled a bit from the look on her face, "So I sound like Hazel? That's interesting. So, would you join me for dinner?"

She got up from her stole and walked over to Micah and responded, "Sure, and thanks Micah."

"No problem, I just can't let you starve after all," he said with a bright smile, "It'll be nice having someone to eat with."

With that sentence spoken, the two of them exited the house. The sun was still up, but it would be setting soon though. The town had the usual patrons walking around, doing their own business and what not. Micah just lead the way to his home with Karina in tow, and some eyebrows where raised by the random people in town, two in particular. The two in particular where coming from the direction of the towns manor.

"What do you think they **aren't** up to? A secret after hour randevú?" spoke a female voice in a cheerful tone, with curiosity seeping through.

"I don't know, but I doubt that," responded the other one in a more soft yet serious tone of voice.

"If not that, what else **couldn't** they be up to?" spoke the first voice while staring at her companion, "Everyone else **doesn't** seem suspicious about what those are doing together this late."

"It's not that late actually," replied the second voice, "There isn't anything suspicious about friends hanging out."

"Even though they **didn't **spend the whole day together?" inquired the first person who seemed really interested in what was going on between the two.

"Does that matter? She's probably going with him so they can eat, you know she can't cook," responded the second one who didn't seemed interested in the whole thing.

"Well, it does sound like a randevú to me," spoke another female voice that popped out of nowhere, "A nice home cooked meal in a house away from praying eyes sounds like a nice place for something interesting to happen, if you get my drift."

"I completely **disagree**, let's go and watch," and with that the first voice and the random third voice walked off towards the direction of Micah's tree house. They are ready to be nebby, and are hoping to see something interesting.

The second one though, perhaps the voice of reason, watched as the two girls cheerfully walked off. She just stood there for a moment, spoke lowly, "Those two sisters are a piece of work," and walked off after them. Someone needs to keep an eye on them after all, and make sure that they don't cause any trouble.

_"I doubt that anything is going to happen anyway. Those two are just friends anyway,"_ she thought to herself, _"For now anyway."_

* * *

**And so I manage to finish another chapter! The characters are going to be a tad bit different here and there, with some traits popping up that wasn't mentioned in the game. I'm improvising here due to the lack of real character depth in the game, and I want to make the story interesting, hopefully people won't mind this much. Anyhow, it was kinda slow, wordy (I always do this) and nothing really happened, but things where mentioned! And when things are mentioned, they shall return in a more interesting way…hopefully *laugh* Anyway, the next chapter will be more comical; at least, that's what I'm planning, along with the introduction of other characters. Well, thank you for reading and of course, please review so I can read what you think of this!**


End file.
